1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to table saws and more specifically, to a workpiece feeding stopper for a table saw for avoiding incomplete cutting of a workpiece by the circular saw blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional table saw 1, which comprises a base 2, a circular saw blade 3, a spreader 4 which is also called a riving knife, and a blade guard 5. The base 2 has a worktable 6 for supporting a workpiece 7, lumber for example, for cutting. The saw blade 4 can be risen and fallen relative to the worktable 6. When the saw blade is risen, that is, when the saw blade extends through the worktable, the saw blade 4 can be operated to cut the workpiece 7. The spreader 4 is connected to the saw blade 4 through a coupling unit (not shown), and can synchronously rise and fall together with the saw blade 3. The spreader 4 is adapted to prevent the cut parts of the workpiece from closing on the back of the saw blade 4 during cutting. The blade guard 5 has one end pivoted to the top side of the spreader 4. When the table saw 1 is not in operation, the blade guard 5 is turned downwards to cover the saw blade 4, preventing operators from accidental injuries. During the cutting work of the table saw 1, the spreader 4 is turned upwards and opened from the saw blade 4.
During the use of the table saw 1, the worker may pick up a workpiece 7 that has a height exceeding the distance between a pivot point P where the blade guard 5 and the spreader 4 are pivotally connected to and the top surface of the worktable 6. In such circumstance, the workpiece 7 may be cut to a certain extent until one end of the workpiece 7 is stopped at the pivot point P between the blade guard 5 and the spreader 4. At this time, the worker must stop the machine and then move the workpiece 7 away from the saw blade 3, and then re-feed a workpiece with a height suitable for cutting, resulting in delay of cutting work and waste of workpiece.